Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-25786205-20141207194935/@comment-24824436-20141213155841
I expect them to help more than just simply standing by and hope that Luka doesn't die. If they wanted to help Luka get stronger, why not take him in and train him? Because in either scenario, Ilias still loses. She attacks, then the world's perspective of her crumbles. She only attacks because Luka decided not to work with her. I didn't mention at all to charge at Ilias like a blind banzai-ing Japanese soldier. And I kept mentioning about uniting only for beneficial partnership. I didn't say coexistence. There are times when Japan and Korea worked together in the modern decade, but the Koreans still hold resentment for what Japan did years ago. That's the kind of thing I thought I would see. Humans still holding resentment for having been pushed around by Monsters so many times without any hope of retaliation (Ilias Kruez didn't contribute much, since apparently their bombings couldn't take a single life, bad writing much?). Hell, even America worked with the Soviets during WW2, but became enemies in the Cold War. And I don't think I need to mention the past and present relation between Germany and Russia. Is this game really trying to tell me that no humans are going to hate Monsters for losing friends and family members to them (especially considering that some of the Monsters that they coexist with at the end had so much fun killing people in the past)? And not to mention the Angels as well? They're going to happily accept Angels with open arms despite all the people they killed? And there are plenty of stories that are one-sided that I liked. Dragon Ball Z (manga and Kai) is so one-sided with it's villains so one-dimensionally evil, but it still resolved its basic good vs evil story, which satisfied my expectations. Kingdom Hearts was pretty one-sided a lot of times, but it still satsified my expactations because they're expanding a lot on their settings and explain everyting (even if it still creates plot holes). But from this game, it's trying to have me look at things not one-sided. Oh, the Monsters are not so bad. Oh, the humans are suffering a lot more than we thought. Oh, it turns out that Monsters don't need to kill to survive. Oh, the Angels aren't all bad. And with all that said, the glaring flaws and plot holes that this game makes is what kills it. Like I said, I can excuse simple bad writing because plot holes are unavoidable. But the point is to make the plot hole so small and minimal that it doesn't damage the story. The plot holes in this game are so enormous that it completely ruins not only the story, but the setting that the game creates. And I really want to give Paradox a chance so that I don't judge a book by its cover. I've seen even writers that have produced garbage, but also made gems. I really want to see what ideas they create with this setup. I really want to wait until the game is finished so that I can make a final verdict.